High School Musical
by Zilver Wings
Summary: A story based on High School Musical, and is about Sakura,a shy and brainy girl,who met the football captain Syaoran in a party..Will a musical make them break free from the troubles and get together? [temporarily discontinued]
1. Start of something new

High School Musical

By Zilver Wings

Chapter 1

Start of something new 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Summary: A story based on the Disney movie High School Musical, is about Sakura, a shy and brainy girl, who met the popular football captain Li Syaoran in a party. However, feelings were blocked because of their different status. But, will a musical make them break free from their troubles and get together?   
------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Sakura," A middle- aged man looked in despair at his 16- year old daughter, Sakura Kinomoto, who was sitting on the couch comfortably in the hotel room, her head completely buried inside another book, 'Kite Runner' (AN: I absolutely love this book!), except for a few strands of untamed auburn hair sticking upwards.

"Today is the last day of summer vacation. There is a big party held downstairs now, stop reading and go there to have fun. You know, I took you here to live in a hotel instead of living in a new apartment, is because I want you to stop reading continuously." The father called Fujitaka Kinomoto, sighed.

The Kinomoto family had moved from their hometown to Tomoeda because of Fujitaka's business reasons. Originally, Fujitaka had already bought an apartment, but as he was always too busy as not to have enough time to take his daughter around, he rent a hotel because the hotel had a lot of events going on.

However, Sakura Kinomoto, the bookworm, did not paid any heed to this, and did nothing all summer but to read, solve some scientific problems, and read some more.

The girl looked up from the thick book and looked pleadingly at her father with her large, emerald eyes.  
"Please, otou-san, just this one more chapter. I'll go after I finish. You need to work soon, so leave now, I'll take care of myself.

"Okay, but remember to go to the party, and do not bring any book to read!" 

Sakura pouted but agreed. 

"Okay, but, okaa-san, just this one more!"

Sweat trickled down the teenage boy's face and neck as he intently watched his new made friend, Eriol Hirrigazawa, the goalie, with deep brown eyes.

Suddenly, without warning, he kicked the football fiercely and it shot straight to the top right corner of the net, too fast for Eriol to react.

"Yeah! What a great way to end it!" He laughed and ran to slap Eriol's hand before running away with his mother.

His mother, Li Yelan, sighed.

'I can't believe it… I was so naïve, I thought that going to this hotel would keep Syaoran from being a football lunatic, I didn't check beforehand if there were football courts here!'

She made sure her son had showered up and changed into decent clothes, a white T-shirt and baggy jeans, before leaving for computer class.

"Have fun, Syaoran."

"I will. Goodbye."

Syaoran entered the room for the summer party and grinned.

Colorful ornaments were all over the room, and there were a lot of other teens that were wearing funny costumes, chatting or eating with their friends.

He walked to the stage in time to see two people on stage bow their heads.

A man, whom Syaoran guessed was the workers of the hotel, thanked the two people and hopped up to the stage and shouted to the crowd gathering closely around the stage, "Now who's gonna rock the house next and sing the last song for today?"

At the same time, two spotlights appeared out of nowhere and wandered around, until one of them landed unexpectedly on Syaoran.

The people around him immediately pushed him onto stage, while he was in a daze. When he finally registered what was happening, a mic was already being stuffed into his hand as people shouted, "Sing, sing!"

It was then when he felt a figure next beside him move uncomfortably. He turned around and saw that it was a girl at his age.

She had stunning emerald eyes, which were shifting uncomfortably, healthy looking skin and a small mouth that was naturally red. She wore a long- sleeved baby blue sweater, and a pair of knee length purple pants, completed by a pair of brown boots.

In short, she looked amazing.

Then, music flooded in, and the two immediately recognized it to the one of the most popular songs this year, 'Start of something new'.

"Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen,'

Syaoran begun to sing softly, but looked at the girl next to him impatiently, who was showing no sign of opening her mouth anytime soon.

'When you take a chance.'

Syaoran turned around madly and was about to leave the stage when a soft, melodic voice flooded in.

"I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

To all the possibilities

Oooo, I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

And right here tonight."

The girl smiled shyly at him and Syaoran returned the smile. The two begun to sing the chorus.

"This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you, oohh,

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart, ohhh

The start of something new."

Unnoticed by the two, all the people stopped talking, and were crowding the stage after hearing their lovely voices.

Sakura and Syaoran's uncertainty of singing had melted away and they opened up, oblivious to everything around but each other.

"Now who'd of every thought that

We'd both be hear tonight, ohh, yeah

And the world looks so much brighter, brighter, ohh

With you by my side, by my side

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

I know it for real."

"This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you, ohh

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart, ohhh

The start of something new."

A mischievous grin appeared on Syaoran's handsome face, and he disconnected the mic from the stand.

"I never knew that it could happen

Till it happened to me, oohhh yeah

I didn't know it before

But now it's easy to seee, ohhhhhh."

"It's a start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you, ohhh"

Syaoran began to walk towards Sakura slowly.

"And now looking your eyes

I feel in my heart, ohhh"

He grabbed the girl's stand and moved it beside while she loosen hold of it and avoided his gaze in embarrassment.

"That it's the start,"

Suddenly, Syaoran stepped forward and Sakura moved backwards, not knowing that she had stepped into nothingness, luckily, one of the listeners pushed her back up, and waves of screams were heard.

"Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you, ohhh

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart, ohhh

The start of something new,"

"Start of something new," Syaoran chorused, and the both sang the last sentence together,

"Start of something new"

The smile on both of the singer's face vanished, and they looked intently at each other, until people around started clapping and they broke out of their trance.

Syaoran extended out his hand and grinned.

"Syaoran."

Sakura shook his hand, smiled and shouted over the deafening noise.

"Sakura!"

"Wow, you have an amazing voice, you are a singer, right?"

Syaoran questioned Sakura enthusiastically after going outside.

"No. I once tried and I nearly fainted."

"Why's that?"

"I once sang in front of an audience, I was so nervous, and the next thing I knew, I was staring up at the ceiling, end of solo career. It's the first time I've done something like this. It's amazing." Sakura laughed.

Syaoran smiled.

"I know, it really was amazing."

"Well," Sakura looked up at Syaoran, " it seems as if you've done a lot of singing yourself too."

"Yeah, really," Syaoran joked casually, "singing while showering is a really good practice." (AN: The original one is "Yeah, my showerhead is very impressed")

The two laughed, and was aware when people were filing out of the room.

The two stared at each other's lips uncontrollably, until Sakura finally broke out of the staring and backed away.

"Umm, Syaoran, I guess it's time to leave."

Syaoran nodded his head violently and smiled forcefully, trying to forget about the moment earlier.

"Yeah, Sakura, me too."

Sakura nodded and looked at him sadly, not wanting to leave.

An idea popped into Syaoran's brain.

"Oh, I'll call you! I'll call you when I get back."

"Yeah, it's a great idea."

The two exchanged photos and phone numbers.

Syaoran turned around and stared at Sakura's photo in his cell phone, and tried to act casual.

"Well, singing with you was the best thing that happened on this entire vacation. So, I was wondering, where'd you live?"

He finally built up the courage to look back at Sakura, when he realized that no one was there anymore.

Settling his gaze up at the shining stars, he murmured the precious name to himself.

"Sakura…"

To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhh, I absolutely love "High School Musical"! It's a Disney movie made from the fiction, "High School Musical". It consists of dancing and singing, and it features Zac Efron, Vanessa Anne Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale and Luscas Grabeel. It is kind of cheesy, but still, it's a great movie, and I recommend you to watch it!

The song, "Start of something new", is one of the original song of the movie, it's one of my favorites!


	2. The Unexpected Reunion

High School Musical

By Zilver Wings

Chapter 2

The Unexpected Reunion

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: A story based on the Disney movie High School Musical, is about Sakura, a shy and brainy girl, who met the popular football captain Li Syaoran in a party. However, feelings were blocked because of their different status. But, will a musical make them break free from their troubles and get together?   
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Okay, this is ridiculous. I mean, who doesn't know that I don't own CCS and HSM! Thank you BEBE iNC, but I'll only put this once!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But, otou-san, I don't want to study it, I'm sure I'd do terrible."

Sakura said desperately standing at the entrance of the Tomoeda High School, with Fujitaka and the principal standing next to her.

"Of course not, dear, I'm sure you'd do great, just like in the other school."

Fujitaka reasurred her daughter, and gave her one last wave before leaving for work, while Sakura was leaded by the principal to her room.

After walking for a few seconds, the principal pushed his new student into the Grade 11A class and announced loudly.

"Everyone, today's the start of another new semester, and a new student will also be joining you. Her name is Kinomoto Sakura, and I hope that you will all treat her with respect."

He sighed, seeing that no one was listening to him, since they were busy chatting animatedly with their long-time-not-seen classmates.

"Wish you good luck, Sakura Kinomoto."

He gave her one soft pat on the shoulder before leaving.

"No, all I remember, is like… pink jelly."

A boy in her class talked especially loud, his hand holding a basketball, was suddenly knocked over by Sakura, while she was forcing her way to an empty desk to put down her belongings.

Unknown by her, a pair of brown eyes suddenly turned his head and looked intensively at her.

"Hey, Syaoran, what about the pink jelly thing? And, what are you staring at?"

His best buddy, Yamasaki Takashi, asked him strangely.

"Nothing…"

At the same time, something pink blocked his sight unexpectedly, and he looked up.

"Ohayo, Syaoran- kun."

It was the school's drama queen, Sharpay Evans, who starred in all of the school drama productions with her twin brother, Ryan, ever since they were in kindergarten.

She was actually quite pretty, with her black- brown eyes and shoulder length blond hair, which was tied up today.

Her smile became forced when she realized that Syaoran was not looking at her, but was moving his head out to see something behind her.

However, when she was about to greet him again, their homeroom teacher, Mizuki-sensei came in and clapped her hands loudly for attention.

"Ahem, class, today we have a new student, Kinomoto Sakura, and she will be joining us starting from this semester, so treat her with respect. Mr. Li,"

Syaoran quickly broke out of his trance when he heard his name being called.

"What is so interesting that you are looking at? Maybe you'd be interested to join the musical coming this year, story written by Yanagizawa Naoko. So if you want to know about the details, please contact her. Do audition for extra credits and spread your wings of the creative spirit, like what Shakespeare."

When Syaoran saw that Mizuki-sensei had already gone down the aisle away from him, who was the front roll, he quietly took out his cell phone and opened it, ignoring his teacher's constant blabbering about Shakespeare. (A/N: I don't mean to insult English Literature, in fact, I'm going to study it, but really, how I hate Shakespeare!)

He looked intently at the wallpaper of his phone, which featured the girl he met during the summer vacation, and was still looking at it when suddenly, the opening music of cell phones appeared.

"Oh, I see that the cell phone menace has begun again."

He widened his eyes and turned around to see Sharpay and Ryan, who were next to him, opening their cell phones.

Mizuki-sensei quickly ran to her desk and took a medium sized metal can.

"Cell phones, Sharpay and Ryan. See me in detention after school."

The twins looked at her in disbelieve while they put their cell phones inside the can.

Sakura was also turning open her cell phone, and was looking at the wallpaper showing the boy she met at the summer party when a shadow appeared before her.

She looked up and saw Mizuki looking at her sternly.

"Maybe you don't know the rules yet, Ms. Kinomoto, but here at Tomoeda High, we don't allow students to use their phones in school. Cell phone please, and we'll get acquainted during detention."

Syaoran turned around and was just in time to see Sakura's cell phone being put inside the can. A thought went past him and he didn't put away his cell phone.

"Mr. Li, I see that your cell phone is also involved. Detention today."

Takashi, who sat behind Syaoran, shouted in shock.

"But Mizuki-sensei, it's impossible. Syaoran is the basketball team captain, and we're going to have the final match two weeks later, we need every minute after school to practice!"

"Takashi, 15 minutes!"

"What?"

Then, the bell rung, and Mizuki sighed at left.

Syaoran quickly took his belongings and crept out of the classroom, leaning against the wall outside the classroom.

People bustled out and when the last person came out, who happened to be Sakura, Syaoran immediately ran to her.

"Hey."

"I can't…"

"Believe it."

"Me neither."

"But how?"

"Well, otou-san transferred here from Osaka because of some working problems."

"Anyway, welcome to Tomoeda High!"

They walked aimlessly forward, and came upon a locker which a colorful poster was stuck on it, welcoming any student to sign their name to audition for the roles in the musical.

"Well," Syaoran tried to ask casually, but his mind was racing. "I reckon that, you're going to sign up for the audition the moment Mizuki raised it up, right?"

"Actually, no. It'll be sometime before I'll join anything. But well," she looked hopefully at him. "If you're going to audition, I wouldn't mind singing with you."

"Well," he laughed forcefully. "That is like totally impossible."

"Impossible? I wouldn't think the word 'impossible' was even in your dictionary, Syaoran- kun."

Sharpay appeared from behind the locker suddenly, giving him a fake smile.

However, when she spotted Sakura standing next to her crush, her smile was erased off almost immediately, and in return, was a scowl.

"So nice of you, Syaoran- kun, to be showing your _new_ classmate around."

Without waiting for a reply, she took out her pen and wrote her name quickly on the sign up sheet, her name almost covering all of the page, not to mention that it was not beautiful at all, since she was boiling in anger.

She faked out in surprise when she looked back at Sakura, after all, she wasn't the drama queen for nothing.

"Oh, were you going to sign up too?" She squinted her eyes and smiled evilly at Sakura.

"You know, me and my brother has starred in all the leading roles. There are a lot of supporting roles, I'm sure we can find _something_ for you."

Syaoran opened his mouth frantically to deny, but Sakura was the one to speak out.

She had the same fake smile plastered on her face, and said innocently, "No, no, no, I was just looking around for anything interesting in this school."

She walked past Sharpay and left, but not before eyeing Sharpay's penmanship and saying, "By the way, nice penmanship."

Sharpay quickly turned around and saw that Syaoran was sneaking away.

"Hey, Syaoran- kun, I missed you during vacation. What did you do?"

"Uhhh," Syaoran turned around quickly and said uneasily. "Ummm, basketball, surfing, and more basketball."

Sharpay looked at him with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Oh, Syaoran- kun, you are _so_ dedicated, just like me, hehe."

Syaoran gave him some forced chuckled although he didn't know what she thought was so funny.

"Umm, Sharpay, I got to go now." He was desperate for a getaway, but Sharpay stopped him immediately.

"Well, you know that there'll be a musical, right? Can you please go watch me?"

"Ummm, sure."

He started to walk away but she stopped him again.

'Gosh, what is the matter with that girl!'

"Toodles, Syaoran- kun."

"Toodles."

This time, he walked away quickly, and was determined to ignore Sharpay even if she tried to stop him. Luckily, he heard nothing.

Sharpay's happiness faded and she glared at Sakura's retreating figure.

'How dare that Kinomoto girl compete me with me over Syaoran-kun!"

After the break, Sakura's next lesson was Mathematics.

She looked strangely at the teacher and mumbled something inaudible under her breath when Sharpay interrupted her from the front when she was sure that the teacher wasn't looking.

"You are Syaoran-kun are close, right?"

Sakura asked without taking her eyes off the blackboard.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, Syaoran-kun, usually doesn't show his _new_ classmates around."

"Huh?"

"I mean, to him, basketball is 101 of his life. There's nothing else to him."

"Shouldn't it be twelve over pi?"

Sakura's sudden question caught Sharpay off guard.

The teacher turned over and asked Sakura, after solving the mathematics problem.

"What did you said, Ms. Kinomoto?"

"Ummm… nothing…"

But when she saw the teacher look at her expectantly, she repeated the answer.

"I'm sorry, but shouldn't the answer be twelve over pi?"

The teacher laughed

"It isn't quite possible…"

She turned to the answer page and she stared at Sakura for a moment before brushing off the steps on the blackboard.

"Mistake corrected."

After she finished, she looked back at Sakura and smiled at her.

"By the way, Welcome to Tomoeda High, Ms. Kinomoto."

Sakura giggled and continued her work.

"There's something freaky about that Kinomoto girl. She sounds so familiar."

It was lunchtime and the Evans went to the computer room.

Sharpay typed in 'Sakura Kinomoto' in the search engine and the twins opened wide their jaws.

"WHAT!"

"Oh my, sis, no wonder she's so familiar."

On the screen were millions of information, featuring all the awards Sakura had won.

Sharpay printed the page and stuffed into Naoko's locker.

"Why'd you do that for?"

Ryan asked in shock.

"You'll see."

To be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cherry Blossom Klutz- Hello, everyone. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Yup, it's quite corny though.. :P

Yukyungtang/AdaZu/-Actually, you don't have to have Disney Channel to watch it, you can simply buy it or watch it on I live in Hong Kong now, I went to the HMV, a very famous place in HK which sells CDs, VCDs, and DVDs.

I went there to look for High School Musical, and there was the DVD on the first shelf I saw. I was so happy, and ran like a maniac towards it, and when I saw the price, I almost fainted. It was freaking $199 in Hong Kong dollars, I mean, all right, it might not be much for you, but it is for me! Let me see, it's about $25.3 US. Sigh…

Sakura5584-Yeah, I'm quite disappointed about Troy and Gabriella not kissing, and I hate Chad for it, although it's not his fault because it's what the director wants… but, since there's gonna be a sequel in 2007, I think they'll kiss, and I'm also having my own sequel to it and they are definitely going to do that!

Cherry Blossom Klutz/ Mew Sakura/Rachel-Rabbit-RaRa/sakura5584/Chika Chanfan-I'm so happy you guys love HSM too! Too bad there isn't the book in all the stores I've ever visited.

dbzgfan2004-Why, did you think it is sad?

BEBE Inc-Thanks for reminding me to put up a disclaimer. I don't wanna be sued by fanfiction because of that.

Sakurali- Don't you dare to copy my plot or you'll not be seeing tomorrow! Just kidding.

Thank you again and please continue to R&R, it really has motivated me to update sooner than I had thought.


	3. Tomoyo

High School Musical

By Zilver Wings

Chapter 3

Tomoyo

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: A story based on the Disney movie High School Musical, is about Sakura, a shy and brainy girl, who met the popular football captain Li Syaoran in a party. However, feelings were blocked because of their different status. But, will a musical make them break free from their troubles and get together?   
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reply to reviewers:

Thanks for all your reviews!

Yukyungtang- I watched the Phantom of the Opera the next day you did, and it was absolutely, totally fantastic! However, the falling of the chandelier was ridiculous.

tammi super girl- Yup, I know, but somehow, I like it better with the gs.

J.F.Mitchell-Well, I'm sorry, I think I forgot something, Naoko only writes the script, but … okay, might as well make it Tomoyo(Kalsie) to be creating the songs, I want to make Naoko seem more intelligent.

So, anyway, on with the story, please continue to R&R! I almost kissed the computer after seeing your reviews, no actually, I just grew starry-eyed and floated towards the sky. :P

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When the bell rang for the end of school, all but five students in Class 11A cheered.

Sharpay, Ryan, Sakura, Syaoran and Takashi were walking slowly towards the school auditorium.

Ryan was walking at the lead, while Sakura and Syaoran were chatting animatedly behind, with Sharpay walking right beside them, desperate to catch Syaoran's attention, but no vial.

Takashi was walking much farther away from the detention group, talking with his football team buddies, since the football court was near the auditorium, and there was an after school practice.

Although they seem to be deep in conversation, every one of the boys looked strangely at their team captain from behind, who seemed really close to the new girl.

When they finally reached there, Mizuki-sensei greeted them and shooed them inside the auditorium.

On the stage were many props, and their mission was to set them up.

Wanting to make a good impression, Sharpay smiled enthusiastically and dragged Ryan to help immediately, tying strings to a large, crescent shaped moon with a smiling face.

The rest of the crew groaned outwardly, but was silenced by the glare given in their direction by their sensei.

As they were working, Mizuki-sensei strolled around, doing nothing but quoting Shakespeare and other poets' famous sayings.

However, shortly after, the school football team coach, Li-sensei, who was also the uncle of Syaoran, appeared at the entrance of the auditorium, and took a short glance to locate Syaoran and Takashi, before running towards the stage.

Since all attention was on his sudden arrival, no one noticed that a pair of brown eyes framed with glasses, was peeping from outside.

Trying to control his anger, but with no vial, he spoke as calmly as possible to Mizuki-sensei.

"Mizuki, what are my boys doing on the stage, stapling leaves on a tree? The final competition is supposed to be two weeks from now, how do you expect them to win if they don't practice?"

Mizuki-sensei glared at him and then closed her eyes and put her hands to her heart, trying to give a poetic look.

"Your _boys_, as you use, are in detention. And anyway, art is absolutely cleansing for their souls."

Her words definitely infuriated the coach more, he clenched his jaw tightly and yelled at Syaoran and Takashi."

"Boys, to the court, _now_." Then he looked at Mizuki-sensei and said hotly.

"Mizuki, we need to talk."

By then, everyone on the stage had already stopped and was staring at the two with interest.

Soon after, the detention was over since Mizuki-sensei and the coach were in the principle office, shouting at each other.

"Mizuki, what the hell are you doing with my boys?"

" This is called crime and punishment. There's more in this school than boys in baggy clothes kicking balls into baskets, of whatever."

" They're called nets, kick balls into nets, Mizuki."

"Whatever, as I was saying, Li, the boys were in detention because"

The principle clapped his hands loudly and looked tiredly at them.

"You two, have always been fighting ever since you were teaching in this school, and I'm getting sick of it. Either you stop it or, leave. And, by the way, coach,"

The principle gave the football plushie on his desk a little squeeze.

"is Syaoran whipping the boys into shape?"

Mizuki-sensei sighed and rubbed her temple in despair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura dragged her feet tiredly towards the locker to retrieve her belongings.

Who ever knew that setting up the props was so tiring?

When she reached there, she found Naoko leaning near her locker. Naoko turned around and gave Sakura a big smile, which made Sakura wonder if this was the usually quiet and composed classmate she knew.

"Hi, Sakura-chan."

"Hi, Naoko-chan," Sakura greeted hesitately, "what are you doing here?"

Sakura saw that Naoko was holding a folded paper in her hands, but did not bother to ask.

"Oh, nothing really, I was kind of discussing the musical with Tomoyo-chan. Although I did write the script, she was the one who created all the music and lyrics. She is really talented. I just finished and just came by your locker."

Actually, Naoko told a lie. Although she _did_ discuss with Chiharu about the musical, the meeting already finished half an hour ago. She walked towards the auditorium quietly, just in time to witness Li run into the auditorium. She watched the scene unfold before her, and when she heard Mizuki call for a dismiss, she immediately ran to Sakura's locker.

Originally, such a lame lie would easily be noticed by the mistakes and coincidences, but being dense, Sakura believed it.

"Oh, I almost forgot," suddenly, Naoko unfolded the piece of paper in her hands and quickly shoved it into her face.

"We'd really love to have you as a team in the annual Tomoeda debating competition, Sakura-chan."

It took Sakura a minute to register what she said, and when she did, her jaw dropped open.

"What? Where'd you find that?" Sakura asked in shock.

Naoko knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"Uhh, I found this in my locker, didn't you put it there?"

"Of course not!"

Both of them didn't know that it was Sharpay who did the dirty trick.

"Well, okay, but we'd still really love to have you on our team, your intelligence will definitely let us get the champion in exactly two weeks time. Please, please, please with a cherry top?"

"I'm sorry, but I won't be joining any teams or whatever in some time, until I get to know school."

"Okay, I'll walk you home. Where do you live?"

When Sakura told her, Naoko shouted in delight.

"Hey, you know what? Tomoyo-chan is your neighbor! Wow, you are so lucky, you must often have free piano concerts!"

Sakura widened her eyes at how correct Naoko was.

Every night, when she was going to sleep, she always felt alone since her father always worked overnight, but that night, when she moved into the new house, she heard some soft music, it was soothing, and it coaxed her to sleep ever since then.

"Tomoyo, what a lovely name… Naoko-chan, can you tell me more about her?"

Naoko smiled softly.

"Her full name is Daidouji Tomoyo. She is absolutely stunning, with long gray hair and amethyst eyes. She is kind of shy and quiet, but once you get to know her, she is actually very nice and friendly. However, there is one strange mystery about her."

Naoko stopped for a second, and when she saw Sakura's pleading look to go on, she giggled and continued.

"In primary school, she was always the top student and was the head of the choir. She has an amazing voice, and she was the lead in the school musical "Sound of music". However, when she went to secondary school, things changed. At first, she was still the head of the choir, however, shortly after, she resigned from the choir, and the new girl, Sharpay, became the head. I've heard Sharpay sing, and I dare say that Tomoyo is definitely better than hers.

At first, people tried to make her join back into the choir, but she refused. Slowly, Tomoyo-chan became more and more quiet, and people began to isolate her. Now, you can almost not see the girl who was once the star of the Tomoeda primary school. She seems to build a shell against her, and push away those who try to be friendly towards her. I am the only friend she has left.

She turned her love for music from singing to writing musicals. They are all great but she never dared to let others see them, except me, until one day, I made an excuse to take it back home to read it, but secretly, I photocopied it and gave to the school.

Oh, we're here already. Ja ne Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked up in surprise to see them already in front of the Kinomoto house.

"Ja ne Naoko-chan, and arigato… for trusting me enough to tell me about Daidouji. I'll get acquainted with her."

Naoko waved and walked away slowly. Somehow, she had a feeling that Sakura could change Tomoyo if she tried, she saw the look on Sakura's face when she told her about Tomoyo, it was a mix of determination and faith.

Sakura walked to the porch of the only large house next to theirs, took a deep breath, and rang the bell."

"Who are you?"

To be continued……

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, another chapter finished! I changed a little bit, I had some reviews that say they like it that I copy 'High School Musical'and changed the characters. But then, others say that they think I shouldn't just copy it, with no difference, except the characters, so I'm going to add a few twists here and there. I really hate Sharpay, and so, I'll make her a little bit more evil.

Thank you very much.


	4. Callbacks

High School Musical

By Zilver Wings

Chapter 4

Callbacks

Sakura gaped the figure in front of her.

There stood a stunning girl about her age. She had big amethyst eyes, small luscious lips and rosy cheeks, giving a healthy tint to her pale skin. Long raven hair framed her thin face, making it look even paler and thinner. Although she was only dressed in a simple lavender dress and flip flops, beauty was, if possible, radiated around her, making people stare in awe. However, what made Sakura get so absorbed was that she looked really familiar.

"Who are you looking for?".

'Do I know her?" Sakura thought to herself. 'She's so beautiful, the only flaw is the icy aura surrounding her.'

"Are you listening?"

The girl's eyes flashed annoyance and when she heard no reply, she slowly shut the door, but then, Sakura broke out of her trance and quickly put her foot between the gap, stopping it.

"Ummm, I'm sorry, I'm looking for Daidouji Tomoyo.

The girl's face frowned slightly.

"I'm her, why are you looking for me? I don't recall ever seeing you before."

"You're right," Sakura's voice faltering slightly after hearing the cold response. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura. I'm new here, I just moved in yesterday. I go to Tomoeda High, and a friend of mine, Naoko-chan, spoke highly of you. Since we're neighbours now, uhh, I guess we should like, err, get acquainted?"

Sakura looked down at her shoes nervously, fully expecting a harsh rejection, missing the shock on Tomoyo's once calm face. A few seconds passed and no word was uttered, so Sakura fluttered opened her eyelids and was shocked to see the look on Tomoyo's face.

Her eyes lost its iciness, and a small but genuine smile was playing on her lips.

"Sure, why not?"

Tomoyo opened the door wider to a shocked Sakura, who entered bluntly, while shouting, "Okaa-san, we have a visitor, it's Kinomoto Sakura!"

Sakura felt strange why Tomoyo would tell her name to her mother when she herself didn't know her. She looked around and froze. Reality struck her suddenly.

Situated on the wall of the living room, there was a huge frame, in it, was a photo of a younger version Sakura and Tomoyo sitting on the meadows, hugging and giggling at the camera."

Memories flooded in.

"_Sakura- chan, today's your eight- year old birthday, let's go to the meadows and play!"_

_Tomoyo dragged a happy Sakura from her home and into a nearby grassland, with Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi Yuri, following them, holding a camera in hand._

_Sonomi smiles sadly at the two best friends and shouted to them._

"_Tomoyo, Sakura-chan, how about taking a photo before you go?"_

"_Great idea, okaa-san!"_

_Tomoyo hugged Sakura tightly on the neck and forced a smile, although inside, she was breaking. _

_Not taking notice of all this, Sakura happily hugged Tomoyo back and grinned goofily._

_Snap!_

_Suddenly, a truck pulled up in front of the Yuri's house._

"_Oh no!" Sonomi groaned. She casted a meaningful glance in Tomoyo's direction before running towards her house, leaving them all alone._

"_Hey, what's the matter? Why is there a truck?" Sakura asked, confused._

_Tomoyo looked down and fumbled about something in her jeans pocket, trying to keep the tears in. _

_She took a second longer than necessary to calm down and took out a small pink box with a pink ribbon tied delicately around it. _

"_Here, it's your birthday present, open it and see if you like it?" _

_Tomoyo changed the subject, hiding her sadness with a small giggle._

_Being as dense as always, Sakura accepted it gratefully and opened it. _

_Her eyes widened and she took out a silver bracelet. On it, were several silver balls with the words "Sak & Tom bf forever" carved on it. _

"_It's so pretty." Sakura gasped, and scooted closer to Tomoyo to hug her. _

_Unexpectedly, Tomoyo moved away and stood up, her head still hung low._

"_Tomoyo?"_

"_Sakura-chan, I'm moving away today, Happy Birthday, and… Sayonara." Without another word, Tomoyo ran away._

_Sakura watched in shock at Tomoyo's retreating figure, the bracelet slid from her hand, forgotten. _

'_Ashiteru, Sakura-chan!'_

_The tears she had kept for so long finally came down in unstoppable streams as she sat in the back of her mother's car, the view of her favorite place in the whole world become blurry and finally disappear._

"Sakura-chan, is that really you?"

Tomoyo's mother ran out and hugged an emotionless Sakura.

Sakura slowly lifted her left, long, white uniform sleeve robotically and held it up for Tomoyo to see.

Tears sprang to her eyes, " Yuri Tomoyo? Tomoyo-chan?"

Wordlessly, Tomoyo walked closer to Sakura and also lifted up her right hand. On it, was an identical bracelet, but it was gold.

At the same time, the two ran towards each other and hugged, crying.

"I knew we would meet again, I just knew it!"

Tomoyo's words were muffled in Sakura's shoulder.

--------------

"If it weren't for your change in surname, I would have recognized you at once!"

Sakura exclaimed happily as she and Tomoyo sat in the living room, having tea. Originally, Sonomi was joining them, but something happened to her toy company and needed her back immediately.

"My parents divorced ever since I was 7, last year, my father's family sent the message to us that he had committed suicide for some unknown reason. Shortly after, okaa-san changed both of our surnames, 'Daidouji' is the surname of ojii-san."

Although Tomoyo explained it with a light tone, Sakura could tell that it still hurt her inside although she tried to hide her emotions toward her father for the sake of her mother. After all, they were the best of friends.

"So uhhh," desperate to get away from the painful subject, Sakura asked the first thing she could think of without registering it through her brain. "Why are you so cold?"

The question was greeted 'warmly' by piercing silence.

'Oh my gosh, did I really just say what I thought I did? Sakura baka!'

Sakura hit her head without realizing it and was shocked when Tomoyo giggled and said, "yes you did said that."

Sakura sweat dropped. She couldn't even think quietly.

However, her thoughts were stopped when Tomoyo began to speak.

"Why am I so cold?" she gave a small, bitter laugh. "I was forced to push everyone away from me. I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but I'm afraid I can't tell you anything about it."

Sakura gave a small nod, but inside, she vowed to herself to find out what had caused Tomoyo to change so much.

"Sakura-chan," Sakura's head perked up eagerly at once, thinking that Tomoyo was about to spill whatever that has been bothering her. "uhh, you're spilling the tea on your dress. Are you doing that on purpose?"

"Hoe?"

Sakura jumped up a feet when she looked down at her lap, which was now full of steaming hot liquid that had caused a large smudge on her uniform.

"Gomen Tomoyo-chan, but I got to get back home to clean this mess now, ja ne!"

Sakura pushed back her chair and stood up, taking up her pink backpack her father made for her a few years ago on White Valentines Day, and ran for the door. (Hmmm… somehow this seems a little weird, whatever, I saw the manga series in Chinese and just translated it.)

Tomoyo followed closely behind, grinning as she saw that the clumsy Sakura hadn't changed at all.

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan, by the way, I am in class 11B, since there are only 2 classes, you must in 11A."

Suddenly, Tomoyo's face faltered as she said 11A.

However, desperate to get back home, Sakura didn't realize the gesture and quickly waved at Tomoyo before clasping on her skates and rushed away.

'The class Sharpay's also in…Sakura-chan, be careful.'

----------

During the next few days, Tomoyo and Sakura stuck closely together, catching up. Everyday after school, Tomoyo would invite Sakura to stay over and sing the songs she had written for the school musical. The rumors of Sakura and Syaoran's get together also faded away, since after the first day of school, neither of them spent their free time together again, although some observant ones would notice the longing glances they sent to each other during class when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"Okay class," Mizuki-sensei's voice boomed in her homeroom. "Today is the day for the Twinkle Towne musical audition, please meet at the school auditorium after school."

No one showed any reaction except Sharpay, who was giggling furiously as she kept on turning her head towards her twin brother's direction.

The classes were unusually boring that day, even Sakura seemed to be drowsy, although she struggled to stay awake.

However, the longed after end- of- school bell finally rung, and students' loud chatter could be heard throughout the school as they went into different directions.

Seeing that no one else was still in his class, Syaoran quickly slung his shoulder bag over his shoulder and walked quickly to the school auditorium, but taking the 'long-cut', so that no one would know where he was heading to.

At the same time, Sakura was also taking another one on the other side of the school, directly opposite from Syaoran.

Meanwhile, all the students who were to audition were already seated comfortably in the auditorium.

"Welcome here, people." Mizuki-sensei ushered the crowd as she dragged a shy Tomoyo onto the stage. "Daidouji Tomoyo here is the author of all the songs for the musical, and also the pianist today. You all will sing for us and I'll determine if the theater is yours, shall we begin?" She stuck out her hand dramatically and walked down the stage, just as Sakura and Syaoran had arrived in the back of the hall.

The two froze as they saw each other. Sakura was the first one to speak after a few seconds, seeing Syaoran's embarrassed face.

"So, uhhh, Syaoran-kun, are you auditioning for the musical?"

Syaoran scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Umm, Iie, you?"

"Iie."

The two laughed nervously and walked towards the last row of the hall and sat down quietly.

They winced as the students who auditioned for the song "What I've been looking for", the one Sakura had just been singing in the Daidouji residence yesterday, all singing terribly. Some of them forgot the lyrics while others sang the wrong notes.

Finally, Mizuki-sensei got fed up and stood up to stop whoever was going to audition next.

"Thanks for all who auditioned but I'm afraid time is running out and it's now time for the lead roles. I see that only Sharpay and Ryan has signed up for the roles Minnie and Arnold. I think it might be you two to give us a sense of why we gathered in this hallowed hall."

Purposely or not, Mizuki-sensei glanced backwards for a fleeting moment and grinned maliciously to herself.

When Sharpay and Ryan walked up towards the stage, Sharpay gave Tomoyo an evil eye and whispered in a syrupy voice.

"Tomoyo-chan, thanks for leaving the choir and giving me a chance. By the way, we have already recorded the song, after all, you just quitted the choir four years ago, it might not be enough time for you to master your piano skills."

She gave an airy laugh and walked away, her annoying pink heels clinking whenever she walked. Tomoyo glared at her, hoping that Sharpay would sprain her ankle during the audition. Knowing the show-off, she would probably do some stupid dance along while singing.

Sharpay took out her pink microphone as Ryan adjusted the green cap on his head and started to sing, I mean, moving his mouth to the already recorded song.

"It's hard to believe

That I couldn't see

You were always there beside me."

As expected, Sharpay did dance when she sang.

"Thought I was alone

With no one to hold

But you were always right beside me."

Sakura didn't hear the rest of the song, since she was too busy thinking about Sharpay's voice.

'Hmm, her voice is so doll-like, Tomoyo-chan's voice is much better than hers. I wonder why Tomoyo-chan quit, and what did Sharpay whisper to her that made her become so mad?"

Sitting next to her, Syaoran raised his eyebrows when Ryan did a cartwheel. The huge smiles plastered on their face freaked him out, and their dance moves were so strange and girly.

Upfront, Mizuki-sensei clasped her hands together and grinned, obviously feeling very pleased by their act, not noticing that the movement of their mouths were slower than the actual recorded song.

"So lonely before, I finally found, what I've been owww!.. looking for, do do do, do dob dob do do do doh, oh wo oh oh oh, do, do, do do, dob dob do do do do, oh wo oh oh oh. "

Sharpay screeched as she fell on the ground suddenly, yet the song kept going on.

She took off her heels and rubbed her ankle.

"I just sprained my ankle, Mizuki-sensei!"

"Oh dear, what shall we do? Call your parents now and ask them to take you home."

During all this commotion, Tomoyo's lips twitched upwards.

"Okay. Are there any last minute sign ups, no? Good. Done." After sending the twins to their limo waiting outside, Mizuki-sensei ran back in the auditorium and began to pack her stuff.

"We should go." Syaoran whispered to Sakura, who still sat emotionlessly in her chair.

Suddenly without warning, Sakura sprouted upwards from her seat and ran towards the sensei, shouting.

"Mizuki-sensei, I would like to audition!"

Mizuki-sensei grinned but quickly hid it with a stern face.

"I call for the audition, and you didn't respond. Anyway, there isn't any other pairs to sing with you."

Syaoran closed his eyes in defeat and slowly stood up.

"I'll sing with her."

"Li Syaoran," she said in a fake surprise voice. "where's your sport posse or whatever it's called?"

"Team."

"Uhh, yes…" Mizuki-sensei walked towards them. 'Revenge time!'

"But I'm here alone, actually, I'm here to sing with her." Syaoran said uncertainly, missing Sakura's adoring gaze.

"Well, we take our shows very seriously here at Tomoeda High. Five minutes mean something in the world, the audition is long, long over, I'm sorry."

Syaoran spoke for one last time as Mizuki-sensei walked past them.

"But she has an amazing voice!"

"Perhaps," she stopped for a moment, "the next musical."

With that, Mizuki left without another word.

Just then, Tomoyo tripped and all her sheet music fell on the stage.

Sakura dashed up the stage to help her retrieve the sheets, and Syaoran jogged after all.

"Sakura-chan, arigato." Tomoyo smiled, but then she saw Syaoran and her eyes widened. " Li."

She had heard that there was something going on between Sakura and Syaoran, but she never believed it, until now.

"Daidouji, I love your song, it's really good."

Tomoyo flushed. She never got any compliments about her music from anyone except Sakura and her mother, but she assumed that they only said that cause they were close. Happy that someone really thought that it was good, she asked without thinking.

"Would you like to hear how it sounds?"

Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed the sheets from Sakura and began to play to song, then, Syaoran's voice cut in unsurely.

"It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see,

You were always there beside me."

Familiar with the song, Sakura began to sing lightheartedly.

"Thought I was alone

With no one to hold

But you were always right beside me."

Then came the chorus.

"This feelings like no other

I want you to know

That I've never had someone

That knows me like you do, the way you do

That I've never had someone

As good for me as you

No one like you.

So lonely before

I finally found

What I've been looking for,

Ooooo…"

Tomoyo stared in awe at the two. She never thought that Syaoran could sing, let alone to sing so well. When the two sang together, their voices blended nicely with each other, and they hadn't even practiced the song together before! She definitely felt chemistry between them, it was very strong.

"Daidouji, give them the duet from the second act, work on it with them."

The three looked backwards, and was shocked to find Mizuki-sensei present in the entrance, smiling at them, before walking away.

Tomoyo sighed happily and began to blabber, stuffing two copies of the lyrics into Sakura and Syaoran's hands.

"You can practice with me anytime you want, any day, you can come to my house to practice, or afterschool, even sometimes during Biology class and after basketball practice, I can either play the piano or…"

Syaoran's eyes widened as Mizuki-sensei's words hit him.

"What!"

To be continued…

-------------

Sorry for not updating, therefore, I wrote an extra long chapter. Okay, let's see… (browse through reviews). A few asked me if Syaoran was the football captain or basketball captain, and the answer is football. I'm sorry, when I was writing this, the High School Musical story kept on going through my head, and I got confused myself. In this whole chapter, I typed Gabriella and Troy a few times, and had to proof read it a few times to correct the mistakes, I'm sorry.

About whether Eriol is coming in the story or not, I'm sorry but no. I totally hate the ExT pairing, it's really "ET", isn't Eriol like a "help! I'm an adult trapped in a kid's body!" I mean, he possesses all of Clow Reed's memories and stuff, so he is actually an adult

Hehe, "HOPE U MAKE SHAORAN AND SAKURA KISS CUZ IF U DON'T UR GONNA SEE HELL", you know KawaiiInuyasha14841, I once typed a similar line to another HSM fanfic cause the two didn't kiss in the end, but now, since I'M the author, mwuhahaha! If you noticed, I had said that there was gonna be a sequel, so, I think you might have realized the answer by now, evil me. :P

I dropped a few hints about the relationship of Tomoyo and Sharpay, I think all of you have it all figured out by now.

Thanks to all your reviews, I really appreciated, please continue to R&R:D


End file.
